


More than My Scars

by totallyTargaryen



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Action, Agents, Animal Companions, Blood, Canon Divergence, Dogs, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Jealousy, Language, Nudity, PTSD, Pets, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual References, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Spy - Freeform, Trust, Violence, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyTargaryen/pseuds/totallyTargaryen
Summary: Cleo Zanara is a 19 year old car crash survivor, a month ago, she was recruited to Kingsman by Merlin. To succeed, she must overcome her fears, and let go of her past.





	1. Recruits

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually seen the full kingsman movie, forgive me if I get things wrong.

"You will write your name on that body bag, and your information regarding your next of kin." Merlin said coolly. "This is an acknowledgment to the risks you are taking, and the confidentiality involved. And if you break that confidentiality, it will result in you, and your next of kin, being in that bag." He finished. Cleo no longer had a next of kin, so she supposed she just skipped that part. "Fall out." Merlin commanded, leaving them.  
Cleo turned to her bunk, writing her name on the bag.  
"Hi." A boy about her age came up to her. He had a friendly smile. "I'm Eggsy." He said offering his hand.   
"Cleo." She replied, shaking his hand.   
"Eggy?" An arrogant male voice sneered. "Where'd they dig you up?" The boy speaking was at least a head taller than Cleo, and he looked built. Not to mention handsome. 'How wonderful.' Cleo thought sarcastically. 'A handsome asshole.'   
"You know we can't say who recruited us." She spat without thinking. Eggsy glanced at her.   
"No need to bite his head off." One of the boys accompanying the first said. "Charlie's just trying to make conversation."   
"So, Cleo." One of them said. "Oxford or Cambridge?"  
"Neither." She said coolly, knowing damn well where this was going. The boys glanced at Eggsy. He shook his head.  
"You act like a man." One of the boys said.  
"Good, one of us has to."  
"Buuurn!" Charlie laughed. Cleo noticed Eggsy was smirking.   
"Nice one." Said another female voice. Cleo turned to the girl as she held out her hand. "Roxy." She said with a smile.  
"Cleo."   
Sassypants." Eggsy chuckled. "Did anyone ever give you that nickname before?" Cleo laughed. "No, but my sister was a big fan of Avatar and she used to call me 'Cleonopteryx." Eggsy burst out laughing. "Okay, Cleonopteryx." He said, giving her shoulder a friendly shove. "I like it." Roxy grinned at her.  
"You have cool eyes." She complimented. "I've never seen turquoise ones before." Cleo smiled.  
"Yeah, it's some genetic mutation."  
"It's awesome." Eggsy told her.

Eggsy glanced over at Cleo in the bed next to his. Her dark reddish-brown hair was swept back into a thick, messy braid. She was already asleep. A glance to his other side confirmed that so was Roxy. He had just drifted off when the water lapped over him. He sat bolt upright with a gasp. Beside him, Cleo leapt to her feet, and Roxy followed.   
"Loo snorkels!" Charlie shouted.  
"Loo snorkels?" Eggsy echoed, confused.  
"Showerheads!" Roxy yelled.  
"Showerheads?"  
"She's right, go! Fucking go!" Charlie yelled.   
"We have to try to open the fucking door!" Eggsy yelped, taking a deep breath as the water swirled around him. He swam to the door, trying frantically to open it. The damn thing wouldn't budge. He twisted around. The mirror... Two way? He swam over to it, his chest beginning to hurt. He slammed his fist into the mirror. After drawing back to hit it again, someone swam up next to him. Cleo. She held up 3 fingers, counting down, 2, 1. The pair of them slammed the glass in unison, and Eggsy saw cracks starting to form beneath his fist. The glass shattered suddenly, dumping them all out in a coughing, spluttering heap. 

Cleo would have been fine had anyone but Charlie landed on top of her. He was fucking heavy. Wheezing, she shoved him off of her, sitting up and coughing.  
Merlin was looking down at them, face emotionless. Cleo looked back up at her recruiter.   
"Well done, Charlie and Roxy, using the shower heads. For those of you who are still confused; if you can get a breathing tube around the u-bend of a toilet, you have an unlimited air supply, simple physics, worth remembering." He glanced at Eggsy. "Eggsy, well done recognizing that was a two way mirror." Finally, Merlin turned his cold glance to Cleo. "And well done Cleo, for remembering to use teamwork."


	2. Pick your Puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me some feedback, I live off of it.

"As some of you may have learned last night, teamwork is paramount here at Kingsman." Merlin said sternly. "We're here to enhance your skills, take you to the limit. Which is why, you're gonna pick a puppy." Cleo eyed the cages, scanning for which dog she wanted. "Wherever you go, your dog goes." Merlin continued. "You will care for it, you will teach it, and by the time it's fully trained, so will you be." Merlin eyed them. "Those of you who are left that is, do you understand?" When they all nodded, Merlin smirked. "Alright, choose your puppy."  
Cleo settled on the doberman, he looked intelligent, and he would grow to be a dangerous animal.  
"A poodle?" Eggsy asked Roxy.  
"Why not? Their gun dogs, oldest working breed, easy to train." She answered. She glanced at his dog, and Cleo followed suit.  
"A pug?" They asked at the same time. Eggsy looked confused.  
"He's a bulldog isn't he?" Cleo giggled.  
"Uh, no, Eggsy, that's a pug."  
"But he will get bigger won't he?'  
"Not much."  
"Shit."  
Cleo suppressed a laugh.

 

The stupid pug wouldn't run. It just stood there, growling and refusing to move. Eggsy glared at it.  
"Move!" He shouted. He glanced up ahead. To his surprise, Cleo was in the lead, her doberman, whom she had named Blade, was running right by her side. Charlie and Roxy were just behind her.  
"I will fucking shoot you!" He yelled at the dog. The little mutt didn't move. "Merlin said we're not allowed to hold you." He looked up at the group, getting farther and farther away. "Bollocks." He spat, picking the puppy up, sprinting after them. 

Eggsy was woken up by a bucket of water to the face. He jerked up, gasping. Charlie and his friends were laughing, mocking him. Just as Eggsy got up, a running shoe smacked Charlie in the side of the head. Cleo was standing at the foot of her bed, scowling.  
"What the fuck?" Charlie snapped at her.  
"What is your problem?" Cleo spat. "You asshole, what did you think, no one would care that you dumped water on Eggsy?" She snapped.  
She stormed over, picking up her shoe. Blade was right beside her, growling.

God, the dogs had grown fast. Cleo looked at how much bigger Blade was than the first time they had run this route. His lean body was a blur beside her, Charlie and his German shepherd where just behind her. Right next to Roxy and her poodle. And just as he had the first day, Eggsy was carrying J.B.. The Pug still refused to run. When she saw Merlin waiting for them, she eased up, Blade noticed and halted beside her.  
"Sit." Cleo told the dog, smiling proudly as he dropped back onto his haunches. Merlin waited until everyone was there.  
"Take your dogs inside, you're going skydiving." He told them.

Roxy was breathing heavily, and Cleo patted her arm.  
"You can do it Roxy." The younger girl whispered encouragingly. The red light turned green, it was time to jump. Charlie and his friends jumped, but Roxy just stood there, frozen.  
"Come on, it'll be okay." Eggsy told her.  
"Leeeeroy Jennnkiiins!" Cleo yelled, hurtling out of the plane. Despite her fear, Roxy had to laugh. Eggsy dropped backwards out of the plane.  
"Roxy! It's now or never!" Eggsy's voice crackled in her earpiece.  
"Yell 'Yeet' as you do it! It'll help." Roxy hesitated. "Now Roxy!" Cleo added sharply. Roxy jumped. She plummeted towards the ground, adjusting herself so that she caught up with the other recruits.  
"See! You did it!" Cleo cheered.  
"Kingsman have to know how to act under pressure." Merlin's voice crackled in the ear piece. "Now it's time to see how you handle knowing that one of you doesn't have a parachute." Panic constricted Roxy's throat.

 

"Calm down!" Cleo barked in response to the panicked chatter.  
"I have a plan." Eggsy yelled. "Everyone partner up."  
Cleo swore as Rufus opened his parachute.  
"You fucking idiot!" She howled after him.  
"Form into a circle, everyone hold onto the person on your right, pull your chute one at a time."  
Digby went first, then Hugo, then Charlie... Then Roxy.  
Cleo clipped her harness into Eggsy's. She pulled her chute... It snapped open, there was a painful jolt as the harness snapped against Eggsy's back, and he realized that he was the one who hadn't had a parachute. They landed harder than he would have liked, but they were both in the target. Roxy landed next to them a few seconds later. Then Charlie. Both in the target. Eggsy got some satisfaction to see that Digby and Hugo missed, and were eliminated. Cleo glanced over at him with a smile.  
"Wanna go again?" She asked jokingly. Eggsy laughed.  
"Not a chance, Cleonopteryx." He said, and she began to laugh at his using her nickname.  
"Well done." Merlin was standing over them. "Teamwork." He smiled. Eggsy suspected Merlin had recruited Cleo, he seemed to have a slight soft spot for her.

Cleo was furious that she was paired with Charlie for training. He and his German Shepherd were right behind her and Blade. "So." Charlie's voice reached her ears, and she fought back a groan, not wanting to talk to him. She didn't know how to talk to him unless she was yelling at him. He was attractive, and she was not doing a good job of dealing with her attraction to a jerk.  
"Are you always on Eggy's side?"  
"Eggsy." She corrected. Charlie sneered, and she turned to look at him. "Why do you hate us so much?" Cleo demanded. "What did we ever do to you?" Before Charlie could answer, Cleo continued. "You just come, and ask us what high class university we come from? Did it ever occur to you that not all of us can afford to go there?" She yelled at him. "We weren't all recruited from some fancy school, or because of family ties. My recruiter found me in a trauma ward!" She shouted.  
"Were you there to visit the boyfriend you beat up?" Charlie sneered. He was such dickhead. Something in her snapped.  
"No, I was there recovering from the car accident that. Killed. My. Whole. Family." She spat at him, her voice so laced with venom that it surprised even her. "I was there recovering from a stomach injury, that apparently left my organs visible, three broken ribs, one of which punctured a lung, ruptured my spleen and appendix, had to have 3 blood transfusions, all because a drunk driver collided with my family's car, and my seat belt broke, and I went flying through the windshield, and hit the hood ornament, and that saved me, because I wasn't in the car when it caught fire." She was crying now, in her anger she hadn't noticed the pain in her chest, the ache that came of missing her family so much. How could anything ever hurt so much? She left Charlie was standing there, stunned.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out soon.


	3. Final stages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sexual references and discussion  
> NOTE: In this fic, if the recruit fails to shoot the dog, they fail to be Lancelot, but are still Kingsman Agents.

Cleo and Roxy were taking turns braiding each other's hair, and laughing with Eggsy when Charlie walked in. It had been hours since she and her dog had run off in the woods. He'd found out from Merlin that Cleo had completed the training exercise without him, and then he'd had to do it on is own. Cleo's voice pulled him back to the present  
"I'm a desperate woman!" She laughed. Charlie wondered what she was talking about. 'You idiot.' He scolded himself, ducking back around the corner. 'Making her cry, now you have to watch Eggsy make her laugh.'  
Roxy was looking at a magazine as Cleo braided her hair. She pointed to the page.   
"I've always wanted to try that one." She said with a giggle. Cleo looked at whatever she was pointing at.  
"If you do it sideways, it WILL break the bed, take my word for it, do not do crosswise motion across the bed." Charlie felt a pang of jealousy, they were talking about sex positions, and their sex lives.  
"Was the guy worth it?" Roxy giggled.  
"I knew we could never work, but hot damn, that boy had everything." Cleo said with a laugh. "And, besides, he made it up to me." She said with a wink. "It was fun with him, I got to make all kinds of jokes, 'cause his nickname was Snow... Like, we called him Jon Snow, and said he knew nothing."  
"I'm sure you came up with more." Roxy giggled.  
"Yeah, It's a 'Snow' day, I love playing with 'Snow', I'm going 'Sledding', Tonight's forecast is 7 inches of 'Snow'. Eggsy had doubled over laughing.  
"Did he at least look like Jon Snow?" Roxy laughed.  
"No, he was strawberry blond, and about 6'2." Cleo answered, and the three of them began laughing again.   
"My first time, we fell off the bed." Eggsy chuckled. Cleo laughed.  
"My very first time, my older sister caught me, buck ass naked, going to pound town on the bathroom floor." Cleo giggled.  
"My first time, nothing interesting happened." Roxy growled. "At least you guys have funny stories to tell, mine was just boring."  
"At least you didn't have your older sister going, 'Are you using protection?' I was stunned, and blurted out yes, of course, and my sister goes 'Carry on."  
"Wait, she actually said that, while this was going on?"  
"Yup."  
"Sorry, but that is fucking hilarious."  
"It totally was, both me and the guy were laughing really hard." Charlie peeked in at Cleo, goddammit, he was jealous at the thought of her lying next to someone else, sighing someone else's name, kissing someone else, having sex with someone else. He had probably totally ruined any chance he had ever had with her that afternoon. He strode out from behind the door, not looking at the three remaining recruits. They ignored him as well.

He woke up tied to train tracks.  
"What is Kingsman?" The man standing over him asked. Charlie struggled desperately, he was about to speak when a thought hit him. 'Cleo.' If he gave up Kingsman, she'd be killed, and it would be all his fault.  
"I don't know!" He wailed instead. "I don't know what that is."  
"Liar!" The man snarled.   
"I don't know, please!" Charlie begged. He screamed as the train reached him... The rumbling stopped, and he realized that a section of the track had sunk in, it was a test. Arthur stood over him.   
"Well done." His recruiter told him.  
"How did the others do?" Charlie asked, still shaken.  
"Roxy and Eggsy passed with flying colors, Cleo's up next. Want to watch." Charlie paused.   
"Yeah, sure." He said.  
He walked into the control room, watching on the screen as Cleo was tied onto the tracks. They woke her up.  
"Who is Kingsman?" The man asked.  
"Who?" Cleo gasped. "I don't know what your talking about!" 'You can do it, Cleo, hang in.' Charlie thought.  
"You little liar." The man snarled.   
"I'm not lying! Please!" Cleo pleaded desperately. The train raced towards her, and she closed her eyes. "I'm coming, mom." She whispered.  
"Is Kingsman worth dying for?" The man spat down at her.  
"FUCK YEAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Cleo howled as the train reached her. 

 

Merlin was standing over her as the tracks raised again. Her recruiter looked proud.  
"Well done lass." He said approvingly.   
"...Thanks." She said shakily as Merlin untied her wrists. "Did the others make it?" Merlin nodded in conformation.  
Eggsy high-fived her as she walked in, and Roxy grinned at her. Charlie gave her a nod, and she raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

It was time, their final test. Galahad handed her a gun, and looked at Blade.  
"Shoot the dog." For a second her heart froze, and then the words registered, and her heart broke. She looked down at Blade, the dog that slept on the foot of her bed at night, the puppy she had raised, her friend. She lifted her trembling hand. 'You should have known.' Her mind whispered. Blade looked at her with his calm, trusting chocolate eyes.   
She looked back at Galahad.  
"I can't." She whispered, handing the gun back to him. Blade tilted his head curiously. Galahad only nodded.  
"Very well then, Excalibur." Cleo looked up, puzzled, and Galahad smiled.  
"You failed the test to become Lancelot, but you are still an agent, welcome, Agent Excalibur." He said. Cleo smiled back now. A gunshot echoed from the other room. Cleo winced, but Galahad put a hand on her shoulder.   
"The bullets are blanks." Cleo smiled at the realization.  
She walked back into the hall, Eggsy joined her a second later, then Charlie.   
"Roxy is the new lancelot!" Galahad announced. Cleo grinned for her friend, giving her a thumbs up.  
"They gave me the code-name Tristam." Eggsy said to Cleo. "What did they name you?"  
"Excalibur."  
"Oh, cool. What did they call you, Charlie?"   
"Lionheart."  
"Alright." Merlin's voice interrupted. "Agents Lancelot, Excalibur, Tristam, and Lionheart, It's time for your first mission."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy and Roxy are such good friends to Cleo.


	4. First Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: GRAPHIC VIOLENCE  
> 

Valentine's plan was already in motion. Eggsy swore. "I'm going for Valentine." He said.  
"I'm coming." Cleo's voice hissed into his earpiece.  
"On my way." Charlie agreed. Eggsy lifted his gun, and fired the first shot. The woman, 'the Gazelle' shoved Valentine out of the way, she turned, raising her own gun as she leapt through the glass. Eggsy lifted his gun again, yelping in shock as her prosthetic leg sliced the weapon in half. He stumbled away as Gazelle slashed out at him, his ankle twisted, and he lost his footing and fell on his back. Gazelle smirked, raising her weapon, her finger was tightening on the trigger when Cleo collided with her, the gun fired, but the shot had gone wild. Eggsy scrambled to his feet as the two women grappled on the floor, both of them screaming at the top of their lungs. For a moment, Eggsy froze, he had to go for Valentine, but he had to help Cleo. Cleo sensed his conflict.  
"Kill him you idiot!" She roared at him. Eggsy headed for Valentine.  
"Lionheart." He barked. "Where are you?"  
"Trying to open the door to get in and kill Valentine." Charlie's voice crackled in his ear.  
"Keep trying." Eggsy replied.

Cleo's finger's curled around a piece of glass as Gazelle grabbed her by the back of the neck, and flipped her onto her back. The older woman bent over her, face contorted in a jeer.  
"I'm impressed, little girl, you really did do quite well."  
"Better than you think." Cleo hissed, shoving the glass into the side of Gazelle's neck and ripping it across her throat. Warm blood splattered Cleo's face and chest, Gazelle's death rattle reached her ears, and Cleo shoved the henchwoman off of her. Her chest was heaving, and she would definitely be sporting some serious bruises by morning, but she was alive. A glance at the main office confirmed Valentine was dead too.  
"Excalibur!" Eggsy hauled her off of the ground in a crushing hug. "Cleo, you are amazing." He told her, voice so excited that she had to laugh. "I'm amazing? You killed Valentine!" Cleo pointed out, looking up, she noticed Charlie standing a few feet away, an odd expression on his face. Eggsy finally set her down. "You did really well too, Charlie." Cleo offered. "Taking out those guards."  
"Thanks." He said, stalking away. Cleo looked at Eggsy.  
"What's his problem?" She asked. Eggsy chuckled.  
"Roxy thinks he has the hots for you."  
"I very much doubt that a "Gentleman" like Charlie has any time for a low-born wench like me." Cleo said with a forced laugh, when he wasn't being an asshole, she wished that he could have time for her, or interest in her. 'Yea, fat chance Cleo.' She told herself sternly.

Charlie was surprised at how unbothered he was about sharing a 'dorm' - as Merlin called it- with Cleo and Eggsy. It was a nice 'dorm' Charlie had to give it that, 3 bedrooms, marble floors, state-of-the-art kitchen. Spartan, his German Shepherd immediately jumped up onto his bed, and Charlie had to laugh. Then he imagined Eggsy's pug trying to jump on Eggsy's bed and laughed even harder. Cleo's doberman could do it easily, he was a big boy, bigger than Spartan. He knew her dog's name was Blade, he had often listened to the way she talked to him, like her friend. Charlie thought about Cleo for a moment, and then stood up, walking across the hall to her room.

"Just thought I'd let you know, I have never once thought of you as a 'low-born wench.' Charlie's voice said from her door. Cleo spun around.  
"Oh, you heard that, huh?" She felt slightly guilty for her sarcasm.  
"Yeah, I heard it, but you're wrong." He said, approaching her confidently. Her heart thundered against her rib cage as Charlie gripped her chin lightly, tilting her face up towards him. "I do have time for you." He said softly, before pressing his mouth onto hers. Cleo closed her eyes, letting herself enjoy it. Holy crap, it was the best kiss she had ever had, Charlie's thumb stroked her cheek, his other arm snaked around her waist, holding her close.


	5. In My Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently devastated by GoT

Charlie's warm hand snaked up her shirt, coming to rest on the strap of her bra. He pulled away from the kiss to look into her turquoise eyes.  
"No?" He asked gently.  
"Yes." Cleo said, excitement barely contained. Charlie expertly unhooked her bra with one hand, locking the door with the other. Arousal tightened her nipples, and she felt a throbbing heat between her thighs. She helped him remove her clothes, and watched at he yanked his shirt off, she watched his muscles ripple and shift.

Charlie teased her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, his hand gently ran down her side, he paid no mind to the massive scars gouged into her lithe torso, his hand slid around to the inside of her thigh, she was already wet, and he was trembling with excitement as he slipped the condom on. She kissed his neck, nipping his ear playfully, using one hand, she turned on a playlist on her phone. 

Eggsy knocked on Roxy's door, glad that Merlin had given them the rest of the night off. After a moment, Roxy answered.  
"Eggsy, what's up?" She asked him with a smile.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a bit? Cleo and Charlie are getting busy."  
"They're banging?" Roxy grinned.  
"Yeah."  
"Good for them." Roxy said with a smile, she stepped back from the door, letting him in.  
"I'm relieved, the tension was getting really bad." Eggsy laughed.

"I kindv'e thought that they were gonna fuck in the shared dorm." Roxy laughed. "Well, I wouldn't have been surprised if it had happened anyway."  
"Cleo didn't even know he had a thing for her."  
"I guess 'cause he was such an ass with her."  
"Makes sense."  
"So what happened? Tonight, I mean."  
"I heard the door shut, and some loud music come on, Charlie and Cleo were no where else in the apartment, so, the rest is pretty clear."  
"Ah, was the music good?"  
Eggsy laughed at how nosy Roxy was. "Yeah, from what I heard, it was good music."  
"Then it was probably Cleo's." Roxy laughed.

Cleo lay on her back, biting her lip to keep silent, Charlie's weight pressed her into the bed as he moved up and down on top of her. Her thighs started to shake as she came closer to orgasm. The release washed over her, and she groaned in pleasure, at the same moment, Charlie called out her name.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me some feedback or suggestions, they really help and are greatly appreciated. *Puppy eyes*


End file.
